CAS Y DEAN Y LOS AZTECAS VOLADORES SEGUN SAM
by AngelDeOjosAzules
Summary: Dean y Castiel están en México. Castiel no encuentra a Dean despues de que Naomi le borró la memoria y Sam con sus incoherencias le da una pista de donde podría estar. Historia tonta pero divertida.


CAS Y DEAN Y LOS AZTECAS VOLADORES SEGÚN SAM.

Era medianoche. Castiel estaba de pie en la parte más alta de la pirámide del sol en Teotihuacan, con la misma expresión de siempre en su cara, es decir, sin expresión. Pero, ¿que hacía Castiel en tierra azteca? Bueno, él y Dean acababan de matar a un Dios maligno de los antiguos aztecas, alguien lo había invocado y logró sacarlo de donde se encontrara, pero el Dios estaba exigiendo sacrificios humanos a la gente. Por suerte, no fue tan difícil acabar con el.

Dean, estaba a su lado viendo el panorama. De pronto escuchó un ruido de alas y Castiel desapareció.

- Que?- Dean pensó y puso cara de preocupación - y ahora como fregados se supone que me baje de aquí? No voy a bajar esa cantidad de escalones, y peor, caminar hasta…. Mmmmmm… donde?

- Casssss! Ni se te ocurra no regresar por mi! Caaaassss!

Nada, el ángel ni sus luces.

- Maldita sea Caaaaass! – Y así Dean estuvo gritando, y entre mas tiempo pasaba, mas se encabronaba. Dean se había dado por vencido y decidió esperar porque estaba seguro que Cas regresaría por el. Pero pasaron 3 horas y Cas no aparecía.

- Cas, no me hagas esto, maldita sea, maldito y loco ángel.

Pero Castiel estaba muy lejos, tan lejos que no regresaría, no mientras no recordará donde dejó a Dean, sabía que había estado con el, pero no recordaba donde ni qué estaban haciendo juntos. Castiel estaba en el cielo, Naomi le había llevado ahí de repente y le borró la memoria, como lo había estado haciendo por tanto tiempo pero Cas, no lo sabía.

- Ahora puedes irte – dijo Naomi.

Castiel anduvo vagando un rato por la tierra, pero no andaba del todo tranquilo, estaba seguro de que tenía algo pendiente que hacer, solo que no recordaba qué... sabía que tenía que ver con pirámides, y decidió visitar las pirámides de Egipto, luego algunas otras en Asia, incluso fue a Chichen Itza, y algunas otras pirámides de Centroamérica.. Nunca se le ocurrió Teotihuacan. O no eran pirámides? Caminó por la Muralla China, nada. Stonehenge, tampoco nada, pero él estaba casi seguro que tenía que ver con algo así, algo antiguo, un lugar, unas ruinas…

Mientras tanto, en algún pueblo de Estados Unidos, Sam, dormía en una habitación de un motel y soñaba que Castiel y Dean cazaban aztecas que volaban y hacían mucho ruido con las alas. Y ese ruido era tal fuerte que lo despertó.

– Mmmm déjenme dormir.

– Sam! Donde está Dean?

Medio dormido y con un ojo medio abierto, Sam reaccionó que lo que lo había despertado eran las ruidosas alas de Castiel y no esos aztecas voladores. Con la cara mezclada de confusión y somnolencia, le dijo:

– Dean? Que no estaba contigo cazando Aztecas con alas?

Cas se le quedó viendo, pensativo.

– Aztecas? No se porque lo que dices no se me hace del todo descabellado.

– ….. espera, eso era lo que _yo_ soñaba, ustedes fueron a México a acabar con un Dios o semidios, no recuerdo bien.

Entonces Cas lo recordó. – Gracias por tu ayuda, Sam. Ya se donde está Dean pero, creo que matará.

– Es un placer, ahora déjame dormir, Cas.

Dean bajaba los escalones de la pirámide maldiciendo a Cas en su mente, cuando unos escalones mas abajo vió a Cas parado, sonriéndole con cara y ojitos de "I'm Sorry".

– Dean, todo tiene una explicación.

– Explicación? Que diablos Castiel? Y no me pongas esos ojitos de perro triste que sólo le quedan bien a Sammy!

– Dean, soy Cas, tu solo me llamas Castiel cuando te enojas.

– Maldita sea _Castiel_! No me vuelvas a hacer esto.

Dean en un parpadeo ya estaba en el cuarto del motel, y en un segundo Cas ya había desaparecido.

– Pero cuando aparezcas te las verás conmigo maldito ángel del demonio – pero en el fondo Dean, sabía que no podía odiarlo, aún así empezó a idear un plan para su venganza contra el ángel.

–Dean? Castiel preguntó por ti, dijo que los dioses aztecas voladores…mmmmm...-pero Sam no terminó la frase, se quedó dormido de nuevo.

Dean miró a su hermano darse la vuelta en su cama y medio sonrió y como no tenía sueño, salió del cuarto, se subió al amor de su vida y se fue a buscar un bar.

FIN


End file.
